The Reason Why
by Crims0n3y35
Summary: Stiles had watched his mother whither away, they stopped his magic training, stopped going outside. His mother stopped doing magic altogether. Stiles couldn't use his magic to bring his mother back, and he tried, but he isn't a necromancer he failed. After her death Stiles binds his magic, until one day someone warned him of impending doom and unbound his magic. Will it all be too
1. Chapter 1

[10 Year old Stiles]

Stiles had just gotten the news, had just heard the one thing he didn't want to hear in his whole life. His whole world shattered around him, sending him into a really deep panic attack, causing him to black out altogether. He was sitting in his bedroom, playing video games with Scott, when his dad came up and told him. He knew his father wasn't lying, the tears running down his cheeks, he told Stiles the one thing a little boy never wanted to hear. His mother was dead.

[2 Weeks after the funeral]

He walked over to a round circle of women on the side of the street in front of the voodoo shop, tapping one of them in the arm, he caught her attention. "Please bind my magic." He said tears already cascading down his cheeks.

The woman turned to him, unsure. "Why would you want your powers binded little one?"

Stiles wiped a tear off of his face, knowing it wouldn't be any good because more would be falling down his baby face soon enough as he told her. "Because, I couldn't do anything to save my mommy. Please, bind my magic." He pleaded, and the whole time, none around them except for the witches were paying attention.

"Ok little one, but if you want it unbound come find me. Alligant." The women took a step back, leaning over to whisper in one of the other witches ears, but Stiles still heard it. "He is very strong, just like his mother." Stiles walked away, knowing the magic was bound, he could feel the bind pressing down on the magic, suppressing it to the darker side of himself.

[Senior Year]

Stiles drives into the driveway to their house, crawling out of the jeep, and maybe hitting his head on something. He reaches into the back, grabbing his lacrosse and school bags, before walking to the mailbox and picking out the mail, while waving to the old crow of a women across the street.

He watched as she started to walk out of her house and towards him, and in his haste he almost dropped his keys in hopes to escape the never ending talkativeness of their neighbor. Its not that he doesn't like her, its just that she will talk and talk and go on and on about her cat, or her denchers. None needs to know how your cat likes to lick your dentures clean.

As he walked through the doorway he dropped his bag and hung up his favorite red hoodie, walking into the dining room with the mail. He picked up the first piece of mail, moving it to the back knowing it was a bill, and goes through the mail that way. Making sure nothing is someone elses or is his. When he is finished going through the huge mail pile he comes out with two items, one is a subscription to a magazine, and the other is hand written instead of printed.

He walked into his room, empty. He sighs a relief, almost every day Derek had been in his room, asking for more and more research. He sits down on his computer chair, tossing his magazine onto his bed and opening the hand written letter.

Pulling the card out and inspecting it, he reads the fine cursive.

_Things are coming. You will need to unbind your powers._

Stiles flipped over the card, just in time to see the now moving rune, as it snaked up his arm. He quickly pulled off his shirt, watching as the Rune takes place in the middle of his chest, then like a squid, ink went out from the rune, he watches as the inticuit lines curve around his ribs, shoulders, back, and go lower down into his pants, and he can feel the ink stop at the back of his thighs. A searing red hot pain runs through his eyes, sending him to the floor yelling out for anyone that could save him.

Stiles yelled and yelled, the pain didn't seem to want to stop, he knows someone is next to him, but he cant open his eyes to see that person. He keeps screaming for what seems like hours, when the pain finally subsides. When he finally opens his eyes, he is seeing the world in a different light.

Stiles turns seeing Derek kneeling next to him, a concerned expression on his face. "Hey, Sourwolf." Stiles greeted.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked, looking more mad than anything.

"Drop it you don't want to know." Stiles avoided the question, because if he answered it he would have to talk about his mother.

"Stiles, tell me." Derek insisted, but Stiles turned his head away, done with the conversation. "Tell me." Derek tried again, angry that Stiles won't tell him. "STILES! TELL ME NOW!"

Stiles head whips around, his eyes glowing a brownish gold color before turning back to the amber eyes Derek is used to be seeing on the younger man. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME!" Stiles yells, his hand thrusting away from his body up towards the ceiling, and watches as Derek flies up, crashing into the top of the room. "You wanna know? Fine. My mother was a witch. After my mother was dying I tried to do everything in my power to save her, but I'm not a necromancer I don't deal with death. I couldn't save her, so I binded my magic. and now some person thought it would be funny to break the bond, I was a spark now that spark has grown, and you see this rune on my chest, it makes me a well of magic per se. Now please leave my room." Stiles said as he flung his hand towards the window, sending the mass of a man flying outside and into the ground, breaking a few of his bones.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles jumps into his jeep, preparing for a long apology and explanation for Derek, when his car decided to be stupid and not start. 'Great.' Stiles thought, 'Another horrible thing to happen today.' Pulling open the front door to his house, his eyes change, everything becomes a little bit more translucent, and he sees what he needs.

Walking down into the basement he sees the book, but just one problem. When Stiles sees the book its behind a lot of concrete, and dirt, the book is just in there sitting in dirt. 'Why would my mother put her Grimoire in there?' He thinks, before its like a switch in his head came on, 'A false room.' He places his hand on the wall, moving parallel, finding that one special spot. A brick moves under his touch, and he knows its the one. He pulls the brick out, the wall starts to move, the bricks rearrange, and create a doorway for him.

He moves his head forward, seeing the book-lined shelves, the table's overflowing in pages and books. He takes a step inside, and the books around him start to move, about ten books start to whirl around him, making him a small tornado. He gets confused, wondering why the books would react this way, when he figures they're just charmed to help. "Teleportation Spell." He says aloud, making the still-glowing book on the shelf fly over to join in the whirlwind, the book flipping open to the page and falling to the ground, the same page up. He bends down, picking the big book up off of the floor. He hmm's and ah's as he reads the page, setting it down and gathering the necessities. He picks up a handful of mountain ash, having already put a handful in his pocket and throws it in the air, creating a circle around himself. "Ianuae Magicae Derek scriptor." He says, focusing on the thrum of energy running underneath his skin.

He opens his eyes to a apartment he has never seen before and some man yelling at him. 'Should have specified which Derek's I guess.' He thought before throwing up the ash and it landing around him in a perfect circle, "Ianuae Magicae Derek Hale est scriptor."

Stiles opened his eyes to some person straddling Derek's hips while he is lying on the ground. He cleared his throat, trying to get either of their attention. "Derek." He finally said when Derek wasn't paying any attention to him.

The man on top of Derek turned around, "Go away." He said, white fog going into his mouth from Derek's.

"What the hell?" Stiles yelled, throwing his hand to his right, sending the man into the glass windows, they shattered around him, and the man was left floating over the road below. "Who the hell are you?" Stiles commanded.

"Ah, its the young Stilinski witch, so nice to meet you. I am Theo, and I am a Incubus. Now could you please put me over there by the man so I can resume my lunch?" Theo pleaded, making grabby hands towards Derek.

"Uh, no. Thats my Alpha and you can't suck off of his sexual energies." Stiles said, and would laugh, the thought of Derek having sex with a man. Ha, if it weren't for the Incubus in front of him.

Theo takes a subtle whiff of the air, smelling him. "Ah, Jealousy, I see. Well, if you do me one favor, I will let that man live, and maybe I'll even keep him in his little haze so you can sex him up. Sounds like a deal?"

"Hmmmm, Lemme think. No." Stiles said, before dropping the man, letting him fall to his death. He ran over to Derek, seeing his eyes open. "Derek?"

"What happened?" Derek questioned, rolling onto his side.

"Your virtue was at stake." Stiles said, straight faced.

"I don't have a virtue Stiles."

"I mean your butt Virtue." Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

"What makes you think I haven't been fucked?" Derek says, looking up at Stiles with a smirk on his lips as he watched the young man trying to come up with something to say.

"But you're all, 'Grrr, I'm going to rip out your throat with my teeth.' And your huge, and you're You." Stiles argued.

"Stiles I haven't been fucked, I was kidding, but I have fucked a man." Derek said, getting up off of the ground. Stiles stared in shock at the massive muscled man which he now noticed was only in underwear and he himself was supporting a massive hard on.

"Well, besides coming to save your life, I came to apologise for the way I acted this morning." Stiles said, trying to look anywhere except for little Derek who wasn't very little at all. Stop that train of thought Stiles.

"Well then?" Derek asked expectantly

"I'm really sorry for my outburst." Stiles said, finally finding the courage to look Derek in the eyes.

"It's fine Stiles, I didn't know about your mom and I know family is a sore subject. I'm going to go take a shower." Derek said, kissing Stiles' cheek and whispering in his ear, "You might want to go get rid of the snake in your pants."

Stiles watched the way Derek's ass muscles moved under the boxer briefs as he walked towards the restroom. Before he himself left the apartment, walking home in the dark.


End file.
